


haunt all of my what-ifs

by bird_on_a_wire



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Aethelwold is a creep, Company party escapades, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/pseuds/bird_on_a_wire
Summary: Except it couldn’t be Sihtric because he was a cute, if a bit nerdy, IT tech who she’d developed a crush on last year during her internship here. This man was something else entirely.A quick and dirty Modern AU between Sihtric and an OC who used to be an intern at his company. And how she realizes he’s changed since she was there last (aka Season 3 Sihtric’s transformation into Season 4 Sihtric played out in a modern setting)
Relationships: Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	haunt all of my what-ifs

**Author's Note:**

> For the enablers, they know who they are! ❤️

“At least you dressed hot,” Aethelwold muttered as the two of them walked into the party. 

“I’m still your _cousin_ ,” Molly hissed, giving him a look. 

Aethelwold waved at a few people, poking her in the ribs to smile. “They don’t know that.” 

Molly sighed, “ _I_ know it, and I didn’t agree to come here as your date. Jesus. That’s fucked up.” 

Aethelwold grimaced at her. “Auntie Margot promised-” Molly held up her head to his face. 

“Go get us some drinks.”

Molly switched her small clutch from one wrist to the other, leaning against one of the high top tables. The only reason she had agreed to come to this stupid company party was because her mother felt bad for Aethelwold and she’d nagged Molly relentlessly about it until Molly gave in. 

The party was almost in full swing now, servers moving throughout the crowd with trays of expensive canapés or glasses of champagne. She heard Aethelwold’s laugh from across the room and she could tell she wasn’t going to be getting a drink from him anytime soon. 

Molly signaled for a server to come over and she plucked a glass of champagne from his tray, downing it quickly and then taking another one. He gave her an unimpressed glare and she shrugged, turning back to watch the crowd. And that’s when she saw him.

_Sihtric Kjartanson._

Except it couldn’t be Sihtric because he was a cute, if a bit nerdy, IT tech who she’d developed a crush on last year during her internship here. This _man_ was something else entirely. Gone were his awkward gangly limbs, replaced by arms that held toned muscles leading to impossibly strong shoulders that seemed to have double the width of his frame. His face looked different too, and it wasn’t just the haircut that he had shaved on the sides, but the smattering of facial hair that seemed to have transformed his face into something, someone, Molly did not recognize. 

His eyes met hers after a moment, _shit_ he’d caught her staring at him. He smiled, a small crooked smile that didn’t quite reach across his face but he tilted his head, as if he was trying to place where he knew her from. Was it possible to feel a person’s eyes on you? Molly spun around, leaving her drink on the high top table as she pushed through the crowd toward one of the doors leading out to a balcony. 

Thankfully empty, Molly laughed quietly to herself. She’d thought 18 months would be enough for her to forget about him, to erase the reactions she’d get whenever he looked at her. Instead it had done the opposite. It was like taking a sip of water after days in the desert. One sip made you want more, until you drank so much you ached from it but still you wanted more, _needed_ more. 

With slightly trembling hands she unclasped her clutch, pulling out her pack of cigarettes, cursing when she couldn’t get the lighter to start. 

“Need a light?” The voice behind her caused her to jump and she turned to see Sihtric standing several feet away, his hands in the pockets of his trousers, his sports coat open and the first button of his shirt undone. He was too much of everything and yet the disarming air he gave off felt comforting. 

“Oh, uh...yes. Think mine is empty.” Molly said, shoving it into her handbag. Sihtric walked forward, almost cautiously, and pulled a lighter from his pocket. He held the lighter up to her cigarette and flicked it on, holding it there as Molly inhaled that first sweet puff of smoke. “Thank you,” she said, turning her head to exhale slightly. “Do you want one?” She held up the pack still clutched in her other hand. 

Sihtric shook his head, but plucked the lit cigarette out of her hand, holding it between his thumb and finger, his large hand cupped around it as he took a drag. “I told myself I was going to quit,” He said with a smile, and he held the cigarette up to Molly’s mouth for her to take it back, the back of his thumb brushing over her bottom lip as he pulled his hand away. 

“You cut your hair,” he said, after a quiet pause between them, and Molly looked up at him in surprise. 

“I did. I didn’t think you’d remember me…” She doesn’t mean to say it, at least out loud, but there it is and she feels her face flood with heat, hoping that the dim light will mask the embarrassment staining her cheeks. 

Sihtric hummed for a moment before taking a step to stand beside her, leaning against the stone railing. “Did you want me to remember you? Or were you trying to be incognito?” 

Molly laughed and Sihtric’s smile widened. He liked that he’d made her laugh. “I wasn’t trying to be a spy. I’m just here with…”

“Aethelwold. Yeah, he’s been telling everyone who isn’t asking that you’re his date.” 

Molly grimaced and shook her head. 

“He’s my cousin. My mother made me come tonight.” 

It was Sihtric’s turn to laugh and he did so unabashedly, his laugh loud, eyes crinkling in delight. “I cannot wait to use that against him later,” he said, but then his gaze turned sober as he looked at her. “He is right about one thing.”

Molly took a drag of her cigarette and looked at him with raised eyebrows. “And what’s that?” 

“You are the most attractive woman at this party.” 

“Oh.” Molly dropped her eyes away from his, shyness suddenly filling the spaces where her bravery had fraudulently held. 

“Hey, no, don’t do that.” Sihtric’s hand touched her chin and with only the slightest of pressure tilted her head back up to his gaze. His hand felt warm against her skin and he slid his palm over her cheek, cupping her jaw as the tips of his fingers disappeared into her hair. 

Molly’s heart was racing. This was more than they’d touched in her entire internship last year - though the time he’d touched her shoulder to lean over her to look at her computer was still burned into her memory. 

Sihtric ran his thumb over her mouth, along her bottom lip. Molly couldn’t help but let her mouth fall open enough to capture his thumb, the weight of it resting on her tongue. Sihtric’s eyes widened. She’d surprised him, and that bravery inside her surged as she pulled back slightly, her mouth sucking over his thumb until it popped out of her mouth and she heard him inhale sharply. 

“Tell me right now if you don’t want me to kiss you,” he growled, his voice deeper and more feral than she’d ever witnessed.

“Kiss me before I lose my nerve,” Molly whispered, and his mouth was on her before she even finished the sentence. He kissed her hard, just rough enough to make her groan and then he was there, his tongue inside her mouth, no doubt tasting the Vueve Clicquot she’d been drinking earlier. 

Sihtric didn’t just kiss with his lips, it was his whole body, pressed against her, his hand tight at the back of her neck, the other hand wrapped tight over her hip to hold her against him. When they parted for a breath he didn’t stop kissing her, his mouth nipping at the corner of her mouth, along her jaw, tongue sliding experimentally over the sensitive skin below her ear. The reaction that drew from Molly, a full body shiver, only seemed to fuel him further and slowly the hand on her hip began to migrate up her side, but he paused just before his hand reached her breast and took a visible step back. 

The sudden loss of his warmth against her was shocking and Molly wanted to step forward, chasing that heat she’d become accustomed to in a manner of moments. “Fuck.” They cursed in unison and they laughed, their eyes meeting before they began kissing again. 

“Come with me,” Sihtric said against Molly’s mouth as he reluctantly pulled away but took her hand in his, leading her down the stairs from the balcony and into the garden below. Underneath the stairs was tall enough for him to stand comfortably and he pressed her back against the wall of the house as their mouths found each other once again, despite the darkness that surrounded them. His mouth began to trail down her throat and over her collarbone, kissing and nipping and then licking over where he’d just bit her. He groaned as his face reached her breasts and he pressed his face against the swell of her cleavage, one hand pulling the neckline of her dress low enough to expose the full swell of her breast, her nipple a tight hardened peak from the cool air and from the excitement on the last few moments. 

“So fuckin’ perfect,” he groaned, his thumb rubbing over her nipple and she matched his groan, rocking her body against his. “You like that?” He asked, rubbing so slightly he was barely touching her but the feeling was intense, the pleasure of it shooting right between her legs and she wanted him to touch her _there_ as well. She could already feel how wet she was, and her clit throbbed with every brush of his thumb across her nipple. 

“Sihtric...I...can you...please? Please?” Her words barely made sense but he knew, of course he knew, and his hands wasted no time in pulling at the skirt of her dress until the material was bunched at her waist and she could feel the cool air on her thighs. 

He pushed her legs apart with a firm tap on the inside of one thigh. His fingers slid over her easily, and they both groaned. 

“Jesus Christ,” Sihtric murmured, a tone of wonderment and awe in his voice. “You’re so wet. Fuck.” He ran the the pads of his fingers over her, spreading her wetness up and down her sex until he began to stroke her clit in earnest, soft slow circles, one way and then the other, once in awhile letting his finger slip down to tease at her entrance, barely pushing the tips of his fingers inside her before drawing them back up and starting the whole torturous process over again. 

Molly was in heaven, or maybe hell, it was hard to decide as he teased her to the very brink of her climax over and over. “Please,” Molly begged, her hand gripping his forearm just below his elbow. “Please. I’m so close.” 

“I know, I got you,” he whispered, his fingers now fully focused on her clit, keeping the same rhythm as Molly felt the final crest of her orgasm finally wash over her. His mouth found hers then, and he kissed her thoroughly, hard enough to quell the moans that poured from her mouth. She writhed against him, and he slipped his fingers inside her as she came, the three digits giving her something to pulse and squeeze around as she rode out her orgasm on his hand. 

Molly breathed deeply as Sihtric pulled his hand away from her, and she watched, fascinated, as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. Molly reached for him, pulling him toward her, their mouths meeting in a heady kiss. After a moment she pushed him back toward the bench and he went willingly, unbuttoning his trousers as he sat down. His cock was visibly hard beneath his boxer briefs and Molly stood in front of him, running her hands in his hair as she watched him pull a condom out of his wallet before taking his cock in out of his boxers, stroking himself twice before rolling the condom down over the length of it. 

Her thighs were shaking, her whole body absolutely humming with need and want as Molly climbed up onto his lap and felt his fist rub the head of his cock over her sex, and then he was there, pushing up slightly against her entrance, waiting for her to sink down onto him. “You good?” 

She nodded, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as their mouths brushed against each other 

“No more teasing, please,” she whispered, their eyes staring into one another. “I just need you inside me.” 

Sihtric’s hands were tight on her hips and he pushed up into her with one sharp thrust, filling her fully and completely. “Fuck.” His groan was loud, and he captured her mouth roughly, kissing and biting at her mouth as he fucked up into her, her hips rocking back and forth. “So. Fucking. Hot.” 

His hands slipped from her hips to her ass, grabbing rough handfuls of her flesh as they fucked. Molly’s nails dug into his shoulders and she threw her head back, her orgasm already so close to the edge, so very close. Sihtric’s hand slid up her back and into her hair, pulling her in close to him. 

“Please,” she begged Sihtric, their foreheads now touching. “I can’t, I can’t.” 

“Is this what you wanted, Molly?” His own breathing was short now. His hand slipped between their bodies, rubbing his thumb where she needed it most and then Molly was lost, tumbling over the edge in her second orgasm, her body alight with pleasure as it coursed through her. Sihtric groaned loudly, crushing her to him as he followed her, his body jerking against her as he came. His face rested against the crook of her neck, and she felt the heat of his breath on her skin as he caught his breath. 

On shaky legs Molly lifted herself off of Sihtric’s lap, and sat next to him on the bench, but not before pulling down the skirt of her dress. Sihtric dealt with the condom, though she didn’t see what he did with it and was just about to ask when they heard voices on the balcony above them. 

“She cannot have just disappeared!” Aethelwold’s voice pierced the night air and Molly looked at Sihtric, covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn’t laugh. 

The other person he was with tried placating him and then their voices drifted off as they went back inside. 

“I should probably go…” Molly said, trying to finger comb her hair into something manageable. 

Sihtric nodded and stood up, offering his hand to her as she used it to pull herself up from the bench. “Maybe this time you can give me your number? Hild in HR staunchly refused to give it to me after you left your internship.”

Molly laughed, “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
